Talk:Monster Classification
golem no real proof, but i've found thunder to be rather effective on golem. golem may be neutral, and it might just be that thudner is a naturaly stronger spell. --uberfuzzy 15:21, 25 Apr 2005 (PDT) I thought Elementals were classified as Arcana, maybe I'm wrong? --Perim 06:21, 17 May 2006 (PDT) Only one way to find out, eat and Acorn Cookie when you fight them (or be a 25 DRK or sub) and see if you intimidate them --Chrisjander 06:26, 17 May 2006 (PDT) Elementals are not Arcana. Confirmed by many, many DRKs I've talked to. --Dragonspight 18:48, 22 November 2006 (EST) Dying I dont think what the last change made concerning Dying and Low HP is correct. I have had Deodorize & Sneak on before with Low HP and still got Skeleton aggro and suffered a quick death. I don't know - Maybe this should be tested... --Nynaeve 07:23, 17 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Deodorize for certain doesn't prevent low-HP aggro. --Aurikasura 10:16, 17 May 2006 (PDT) Deodorize used to prevent low-HP aggro a long time ago, this is why many people have this idea. SE changed this in an update a long time ago. They didn't announce it and never explained why. --Beaux 14:21, 20 June 2007 (CDT) "Notes" "Certain specific mobs (certain beastmen and bat triplets in particular) will attack you if you are resting. Even if the monster is too weak to be worthwile it will still attack in this fashion." All agroing mobs work like this. All. Also, is there any basis to this: "The higher your Main Level and CHR stat; the greater your chances of being undetected by the monsters. It's similar to Stealth." This is the first I've ever heard of it. --Rhodoc 18:28, 28 September 2006 (EDT) (Forgot to sig it, hehe) I changed the resting aggro part. God am I tired of seeing that Allakhazam level of INT on FFXIclopedia. Also, I think there *may* be a basis to the CHR note, but may be misunderstood. I noticed that there are mobs that detect by sound and have varying ranges (worms aggro a very short range, it seems (I sat three feet from one and poked it for a while. T mob. no aggro. Qufim Island Land Worm.), while mobs like Crawlers seem to link when up to 8' away (died many times as thief in crawlers' nest... grr to them, grr). This could've easily led to someone assuming it was CHR. (Everyone's trying to make CHR mean something...) But, of course, we'll never be able to *disprove* that CHR affects anything. I personally don't think SE would give humes an advantage at not getting aggro like that (and at better TH, say other rumors). All in all though, I think I found a new favorite page. This'll be a great place to start my tracking work, and there are already plenty of mistakes and things left out (says birds are only Hearing, for example >.>) --Dragonspight 18:57, 22 November 2006 (EST) All this discussion looks old. I was just looking over this page, sort of random wandering, and noted that Worms are listed as Vermin. They belong under Amorpha. They're correctly listed as Amorph on the Worm Family page. --Fretion 21:44, 11 February 2008 (UTC) We should probably add in the weapon weaknesses too, such as piercing blunt and slashing. --Tiniky 16:24, 9 March 2009 (UTC).